Bleeding Love
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella calls off her wedding to Edward as she is still in love with Jacob. He is still missing and she vows to wait for him. When he doesn't return and with Embry revealing some surprising news she decides to move on with her life...set three years after BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Love **

Disclaimer:all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-story set three years after BD. Written in conjunction with Michaela! **_

**Prologue**

Bella looked at the silver bracelet dangling from her wrist. The diamond Edward had given her sparkled in the weak light shining through her window. Next to it hung the red wooden wolf that Jacob had so painstakingly carved for her graduation present. She reached out and touched it, it felt warm, much like Jacob himself.

"Bella are you ready?" Renee asked her daughter gently. "The car is here."

Her mother's voice startled her. She looked down at the expensive wedding gown she was wearing and felt faint. The wide skirts impeded her movement and she wished she had gotten ready at the Cullen's as Alice had wanted, but something had held her back. She hadn't had much input into her wedding and this was one thing she had insisted on doing, spending the morning getting ready with her mom.

"Is it really time?"

Renee studied her daughter worriedly, for a girl about to get married to the love of her life she had been very sullen and introspective. She walked over to her and took her hands. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Bella?"

Her daughter paused for a few seconds before glancing at the bracelet again. "No." She whispered, finally saying the words aloud.

A soft sigh escaped her mother's lips. She guided Bella so she was sitting on her bed and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You stay here and I'll go speak to the driver. I will call Charlie and let him know what you have decided. He can tell the Cullen's."

Bella put her head in her hands, smearing her carefully prepared make up. "He's going to be devastated."

"Better now then later." Renee said firmly. "You are too young to get married anyway."

Bella glanced up at her. "I'm a coward." She replied forlornly.

"No you are a girl who is in love with another man but refused to acknowledge it. I've seen how you've been pining for him. You can't deny it." Renee gave her daughter a sad smile.

"But he's gone." Bella said sadly. "I don't know where he is or if he is ever coming back."

"Then you wait for him." Renee touched her cheek briefly before leaving the room. "You owe him that." She called over her shoulder.

Bella took a deep breath as she began to peel off the heavy wedding gown.

* * *

Weeks went by, the Cullen's packed up and moved away. Bella said a tearful goodbye to Edward. It had been a hard meeting, but a necessary one. He had been as understanding and loving as he always was. He admitted deep down that he knew she was in love with Jacob and had been half expecting her to call a halt to the wedding. They parted on good terms, he said he would always love her but wished her a life of happiness and joy. Bella had sobbed in his arms as she wished him the same. He had smiled at her sadly before leaving her for the last time.

Jacob didn't come back, there was no sign of him. She kept in constant contact with both Seth and Embry, who promised to let her know if he ever got in touch, but they heard nothing. Bella began to despair. More time went by, almost without knowing it she began to make another life for herself. She got a job in Port Angeles in a clothes shop. It wasn't ideal but it brought in money. Of an evening she worked on her on-line college assignments. She couldn't bear to leave Forks, just in case Jacob made an unexpected return. Charlie wasn't happy about it. He told her she shouldn't wait and instead go out into the world and live her life, but Bella refused.

* * *

A year passed; fall turned into winter and snow began to cover the ground. Bella looked at the calender attached to the cork board in her room. It was littered with big red crosses. She marked each day that Jacob had not come back. She was shocked at how long it had been. For the first time since her vow to wait, her determination began to falter. A small voice in her head began to surface, telling her that he had probably made a life for himself elsewhere and moved on and maybe her dad was right, she should do the same.

Bella sat on her bed and stared sadly at the bracelet that still dangled from her left wrist. Maybe it was time for her to go. She decided to wait until the new year. If Jacob hadn't returned by then, she would go.

* * *

Embry came to visit her on Christmas Eve, he had a shy smile on his face and a wrapped present in his hands. "This is for you." He said gruffly.

Bella smiled back at him uncertainly. "Thanks. Come in." She stepped back and he eagerly came into the house.

They sat in the kitchen sipping hot coffee's as they caught up on each others news. Embry told her about the small business he had started up with Quil. It was something that had sprung up from the odd jobs they had been doing around the reservation. They could turn their hand to anything and as their reputation grew, more work piled in, even from beyond the reservation. Old Quil had loaned them some money and they were now running it as a full time business.

"That is so great." Bella said happily. "You and Quil deserve it."

"Thanks." Embry gave her his shy smile again. "How about you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "My life is pretty boring really. Just work and college."

Embry was quiet for a moment as he looked at her from under his long lashes. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Bella turned red. "No." She said bluntly.

"I take it you are still waiting for Jake." There was an edge to Embry's voice that Bella couldn't fail to detect.

"No again." Bella replied, surprising him. "It's been a year now and Jake hasn't been in touch with anyone. I have to accept that he isn't coming back."

Embry suddenly looked uncomfortable. Bella studied him speculatively. "Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked intuitively.

He ran a hand through his hair before letting out a big sigh. "I wanted to tell you months ago, Bella but he insisted that he didn't want you to know."

Bella's hands clutched onto her mug of coffee, the skin around her knuckles turning red. "You know where he is."

"Yes." Embry admitted. "We all do."

"How long?" She asked stiffly.

Embry became uncomfortable again. He couldn't look her in the eye. "Almost eleven months."

Bella's heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, kiddo?" Charlie asked worriedly as he carried his daughters bags out to her truck. "This is all rather sudden. I was hoping to spend Christmas day together at least."

"I'm sorry dad but I just need to get away." Bella was having trouble holding it together, after Embry's revelation she had been fighting to gather the broken shards of her heart back together.

"Is it something that boy told you about Jake?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Bella didn't want to lie to him. She owed her dad the truth for once. "Yes. Jake has been in touch."

Charlie's face brightened. "That's great news. Is that who you are going to see? Billy will be ecstatic."

Bella put her hand on her dad's arm. "Dad, Billy has known where Jake was for most of the past year."

"What?" Charlie felt like he had been punched in the gut. "He would have told me."

"Jake didn't want me to know where he was. They thought if you knew you would tell me and I would go after him." Bella confessed, a sick feeling swimming in her gut.

Charlie could hear the devastation in his daughter's voice. He was angry inside that Billy had duped him like that. As for Jake he could have just had the guts to tell Bella he had moved on instead of making her waste a whole year of her life thinking he was missing. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

Bella gave him a tremulous smile. "Then you understand why I need to go."

Charlie nodded as he opened up the door of her truck. "Ring me when you are settled." He said as he helped her climb inside.

"Will do." Bella turned on the loud rumbling engine and waved at him through the open window as she drove away.

* * *

Bella moved to Seattle. She found a small apartment to rent and got a job as a teaching assistant in a school. She enjoyed her job working with the young children and she blossomed. Charlie came to visit her regularly and would often stay over on weekends. Before Bella knew it another year had gone by. She now hadn't seen Jacob for almost two years. She began dating again and was now seeing a guy called Matt; he worked at his parent's garage as a part time mechanic while he studied in the evenings. Bella wasn't in love with him, but she could see herself heading that way. He was nice looking, kindhearted and thought the world of her. They shared a lot of the same interests and would spend the evenings together in her apartment, watching movies and talking about their dreams for the future.

So all in all life was good for Bella. She was settled in a job she loved, had a man she liked being with and who treated her well and no longer had to worry about the supernatural. Her life was easy and simple just the way she wanted it.

* * *

She had now been away from Forks for three years. Bella still marked the days off on a calender with big red crosses. It reminded her of how much time had passed and how her life had changed. That morning she was running late, her alarm had not gone off and she and Matt had overslept. He was due at work and he had hurriedly jumped in the shower and kissed her goodbye before leaving. Bella had rung work and apologized. They told her not to worry, it was rare for her to be late and they said just come in as soon as she was able.

Bella stuffed down some toast and gulped down her lukewarm coffee. She was just about to leave the apartment when the doorbell rang. "Not now." She muttered, snatching her car keys and dumping her mug in the sink. She raced to the door and yanked it open. Her keys slipped from her nerveless fingers and fell to the floor as she stared at the person standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob greeted her, a smile playing about his lips.

_**A/N-OOPS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding Love**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome, insightful reviews. It inspired me and Michaela to update quicker. Nikki :)**_

**Part One **

Bella stood there in shock. She blinked a couple of times as if to check her eyes weren't deceiving her. No, her eyes were working fine. After three years of not receiving any kind of contact from him, he came cruising back in her life with a _'Hey Bells_,' as if nothing had happened. She studied him for a moment. He hadn't changed; his hair was slightly longer, not cut so close to his head and he was more muscular then she remembered, but other then that he was the same.

Jacob shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and frowned, obviously wondering why she wasn't answering him. "I know this is a shock...and perhaps I should have called first but I just wanted to see you." He said eventually.

Bella's head was still reeling. She automatically bent down and retrieved her car keys from the floor and turned away from him to lock the front door to her apartment.

"Bells, are you going to speak to me or what?" There was an underlying edge of impatience in his tone now.

"I have to get to work. I'm late." Bella still couldn't look at him, she edged past and began to walk out of the apartment complex to her car. She heard him walking behind her and she winced. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Bella, stop." Jacob reached out and caught her elbow, spinning her around.

She glared at him incredulously. "I don't know why you're here now, or even how you know where I live, but I am due at work right now, so just leave me alone." She hissed.

Jacob matched her glare for a moment. He let go of her elbow and put his hands on her shoulders instead. "We need to talk." He said firmly. "I've missed you."

"Missed me?" Bella shrugged off his hold as she laughed bitterly. "You are unbelievable Jacob Black. Get the hell out of my life." Striding away quickly Bella reached her car and fumbled with the keys as she she tried to open the door. She dropped them again and cursed her clumsiness.

Jacob had followed her. He knelt down and picked up her keys before she had a chance to. Bella glared at him again as she held out her hand for them. "Give me the keys."

He held them out of her reach. "Not until you agree to hear me out."

"I have to get to work." Bella was getting increasingly irate.

"Call them and tell them you can't make it. This is important, Bells." Jacob said again.

Bella groaned as she sagged against her car, this was ridiculous. Just this morning she had been settled and happy, now her past had come crashing back into her life. She watched as Jacob moved closer, his supernatural heat washing over her. She pressed her back against the car as she looked up at him. "I really have nothing to say to you, Jake. What went on between us is over with and in the past. So just give me my keys before I knee you in the balls." She said succinctly.

Jacob grinned at her. "I know that you wouldn't try that. Remember the last time you lashed out at me?"

Bella gritted her teeth. "I'll take the risk."

"I bet you would." Jacob leaned over her, bending down so his lips were near hers. Bella couldn't move, she was wedged between the car and his body.

"Get away from me." She snapped.

"I don't think you want me to." Jacob raised an eyebrow as he edged his lips closer to hers. "I can hear your heart beating in your chest."

Bella narrowed her eyes. He was a fool, she was no longer the naïve teenager she used to be. She gave him a sly smile and shifted closer so their lips were merely inches apart. She saw him drop his eyes to her mouth and she used that distraction to grab the keys that were dangling from his hand. Shoving him back she managed to open her car door and climb in, locking the door behind her.

Winding her window down Bella laughed at his bemused expression. "Go home Jacob." She put her foot down and drove away.

* * *

She was distracted all day. As much as she wanted to forget seeing him that morning she couldn't get him out of her head. Why was he back after all this time? Three years and not one word. Bella tried her best to immerse herself in work but she failed badly. She finally had to admit to herself that even though she had told him to go home, she wanted to see him again, if only to get some closure on why he had pushed her away all those years ago and deceived her into waiting for him when his family knew where he was.

Bella sat outside in the sunshine. There was a small park just across from the school where she often went to eat her lunch. It was peaceful after the chaos of the classroom and it gave her time to think. She unwrapped her sandwich and opened her drink. She was just about to bite into it when someone came up behind her.

"I thought you'd be here."

Bella glanced up and a smile lit up her face as Matt made himself comfortable beside her. His thick brown hair had car grease stains in it and some had also made it's way onto his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Matt crossed his legs and leaned across to kiss her gently. "It was a slow day at the garage so I thought I would spend lunch with my adorable girlfriend."

"You are too cute do you know that?" Bella gently wiped the grease stains from his face with a napkin she kept in her bag.

"So I've been told." Matt studied her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Bella rushed to reassure him.

"No you're not. I can tell. You are doing that biting down on your lip thing. Bad morning at school?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

Bella gave him a wry smile. "You know me too well Matthew Leighton."

He grinned at her as he put his arm over her shoulders. "That's because I love you, Izzy." He declared sincerely.

Bella felt tears pool in her eyes. He was such a good man. Why the hell couldn't she say the words back to him?

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag by. Bella was preoccupied and angry at herself for being that way. As much as she tried to banish Jacob from her mind, she found she couldn't. It was impossible. She felt guilty thinking about him and felt like she was betraying what she had with Matt. He was so good to her. Lunch had been enjoyable and, for the hour he had been with her, she had managed to forget about her encounter with Jacob. She really needed to pull herself together. She wasn't likely to see Jacob again anyway after she had made it clear she wasn't willing to talk. Hopefully he had just gone home. She repeated this to herself like a mantra, dampening down the small voice in her head that wanted to see him again and ask why he had shut her out of his life.

* * *

He was there, leaning nonchalantly against her car, legs crossed at the ankle as he waited. Bella hesitated in the entrance to the school as she stared over at him. How did he know where she worked? She watched as the kids streamed around him, running over to their mothers. He was attracting quite a bit of attention, every female was undressing him with their eyes, and why wouldn't they? He was gorgeous. It was rare to see a man of his calibre in real life. He looked like something out of a romance novel, all dark and brooding.

As if he sensed she was there, watching him, Jacob's eyes flickered over in her direction. He gave her an arrogant smile, causing her to frown. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath. She squared her shoulders and marched over to her car.

"Afternoon." Jacob pushed himself away from her car and grinned at her. "Ready to talk yet?"

"Piss off, Jake." Bella hissed. She opened her car door and shoved her bag inside.

"Don't be like that." Jacob's grin vanished to be replaced with a serious expression. "Please let's talk."

Bella sighed as she shut her car door and turned to face him. "Why? What's the point?"

Jacob put his hand on her face briefly, she felt the warmth from his touch flood through her. She revelled in the familiar feeling before realising what she was doing. She flinched away from him. "Don't touch me."

He dropped his hand and frowned. "Just hear me out." He said again.

Bella hesitated for a moment before caving in. She knew she wanted to speak to him, what was the point of denying it? "Fine, you have one hour. Follow me."

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob smiled at her again.

"Don't call me Bells. You lost that right years ago." Bella whirled around and marched out of the playground. She heard him sigh as he followed after her.

* * *

She took him to a small coffee shop that she and her colleagues frequented during lunch occasionally. At this time of day it was quiet, only a few patrons sitting at the tables, drinking and eating a late afternoon snack. Bella bought them both a coffee and sat at one of the more private tables at the back of the shop. She pushed Jacob's coffee over to him.

"How did you know where I worked?" She whispered fiercely as she took a sip of her own drink.

"I followed after you this morning." Jacob shrugged.

"Are you a stalker now?" Bella questioned him.

"I'm not Cullen." He sneered.

"No, Edward had more manners." Bella retorted.

Jacob's fingers clenched around his cup as he glared at her for a second. "Touché." He sneered.

"Cut the sarcasm, Jacob. What do you want?" Bella demanded.

"So I'm Jacob now, am I?" He asked softly.

Bella was shocked at the change in his tone as he gazed at her intently. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his. Her heart sped up again, just like it had that morning. It took all her willpower to drop her eyes back to her cup of coffee. "Just say what you want, Jacob. I need to get home."

"Why?" Jacob finished his drink and slammed the cup down on the table. "Someone waiting for you?"

"That is none of your business." Bella bit down on her lip hard to stop herself reaching across the table and slapping him. This wasn't the Jacob she remembered. "Just tell me what you want right now or I walk out of here."

Jacob's jaw clenched for a moment as he matched her glare. "Alright." He said eventually.

Bella eyed him speculatively as he fiddled with his cup, turning it around and around in his hands. "Why did you go?" He suddenly asked. "You were supposed to be waiting."

Bella's mouth fell open. "What? I waited for a whole fucking year for you to come back, only to find out that you had been in touch with the pack and your dad for most of it. That was cruel beyond belief Jacob. If you wanted nothing to do with me then why didn't you just say so. I wasn't going to be made a fool of again."

Jacob became still as he looked at her in confusion. "What made you think I was in touch with the pack? The only people who knew where I was were Sam and my dad. I was battling something and I needed Sam to watch out for Billy and you while I was gone. Sam told me you had called off the wedding to Cullen and that you were prepared to wait until I returned. Then I find out you just fucking gave up and disappeared. I was angry, Bella. You had given up on me for a second time." He banged his fist on the table, making the cutlery rattle. The other patrons turned to look at them.

"Jacob calm down." Bella put a hand on his as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

After a few moments he was back in control. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "Well? Have you nothing to say to me?"

Bella took her hand from his and sank back in her chair, looking at him in disbelief. "I never gave up on you. I had no word and I assumed you had moved on."

"I told you I had something to sort out. I was coming back to you." Jacob said again.

"Embry paid me a visit on Christmas Eve, he brought me a gift and we had a chat. He asked me if I was still waiting for you. I told him how I felt and he..." Bella paused as she tried to make sense of things. "He said that the pack and your dad had known where you were for most of the year and that you didn't want me to know."

The cup exploded in Jacobs hands as he gripped it too hard. The pieces flew through the air, causing the other customers to look their way again. Bella could see Jacob's arms were shaking. He was rapidly losing control. She caught his hand again. "Let's get out of here." She said quickly.

Jacob scraped his chair back as he stood, he followed Bella out of the coffee shop, glaring at anyone who looked his way. When they were outside Bella led him to the park where she had spent time with Matt earlier that day. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Her head was whirling with all this new information. Embry had lied to her, to both of them and she had no idea why.

They sat on one of the park benches, side by side, in contemplative silence. It was Jacob who was the first to break it. "Are you telling me the truth?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Bella said simply.

Jacob sat forward, a dark look on his face as he brooded. Embry was one of his best friends. None of it made sense. Bella watched him pensively. She could sense his dark mood. She really needed to get home. Matt would be getting worried. "Jacob I don't know why Embry did what he did. I don't know what you were battling or why you couldn't just tell me that you would return instead of keeping me in the dark...but it is all irrelevant now. The past is the past and we've both moved on. Let's just keep it where it belongs. I'm sorry but I have to go."

Bella began to rise from her seat but Jacob reached out and yanked her back down. She tried to snatch her arm back but he wouldn't let go. "This is not finished and it doesn't belong in the past. You are mine, Bella and you are not going anywhere until we sort this out." He forced her to look at him and she finally saw the truth.

_**A/N-phew (wipes sweat from brow) this story is hard!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleeding Love **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for the encouraging reviews. Here is the next chapter. We hope it makes sense?! Nikki and Michaela :/**_

**Part Two**

Bella sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she cried. She hadn't meant to, the shock of it had pierced her self control and sent her into an emotional tailspin. Jacob put a hand on her back and massaged it gently. She took some deep breaths and wiped a hand across her eyes as she finally regained some modicum of self control.

"That was always my biggest fear." She whispered. "I was prepared to take the risk, but it was the main reason I held back from you for so long."

"I know that. It was hard to take, but I understood. It was most obvious when you came to see me after the newborn battle when I was injured." Jacob replied, he took his hand off of her back and touched her hair instead, pushing a lock behind her ear so he could see her better.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "You were so sweet even when I stomped all over your heart."

Jacob sighed. "I knew you were lying to me Bella. I still had hope, up until the point the leech sent me the wedding invite. Seeing the words in black and white made it real to me, so I ran."

They were both silent for a moment. The park was getting busier as young children, now out of school for the day, came to play in the park. They watched a young mother push her toddler on one of the swings. The little boy laughed and clapped his hands excitedly. "Who is she?" Bella asked suddenly, not taking her eyes away from the small child's happy smile.

"Her name is Vanessa. She is twenty five years old and works as a waitress in a small café on the Makah res." Jacob revealed.

Bella laughed bitterly. "So she's older too. Just think I used to be worried about two years. How did you meet her?"

"About a month after I first left. I was on my way back home when I passed through the Makah reservation. I was hungry and stopped off to get some real food. She was there and..." Jacob shrugged.

Bella flinched. She should be happy, she was getting the closure she so badly thought she wanted. Her thoughts turned to Matt, she really needed to get back home. "Well I'm glad you're happy Jacob. It seems things worked out exactly how they should have done. My only wish is that you or maybe even Billy had told me the truth back then. Still..." her voice tailed off for a moment. "Have a good life and take care." She began to get up again, but for a second time Jacob reached out and forced her to sit down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said harshly. "Stop trying to run off."

Bella glared at him in exasperation. "What do you want from me, Jacob? You found your imprint. Great, I'm pleased for you. Go back to your life. You've absolved your guilt over me, I presume that's why you came to see me?"

"God woman you can be so fucking frustrating." Jacob whispered fiercely, mindful that there were children milling about. "Just let me finish."

Bella closed her eyes and sank back in her seat. She really didn't think she could take any more. She shouldn't be jealous of a woman she didn't know, it shouldn't matter, but it did. It hurt, it hurt a lot! She clenched her fists in her lap as she tried to picture Matt in her head. She had a man who loved her, that was all that mattered.

Jacob watched her for a moment before reaching out and forcing Bella to unclench her fists. She tried to pull her hand away from his but he wouldn't let go. She refused to open her eyes. He smiled at her wryly. "You can be so stubborn. Alright if you won't look at me, just listen. Vanessa Michaels is happily married with a child of her own. When I met her she had just got married to her childhood sweetheart. His name is Josiah. They were both born and raised on the Makah reservation, they knew all about our legends. Josiah's father was originally from La Push, he married his wife who came from the Makah reservation, they moved there after they were wed."

Slowly Bella opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion. "You imprinted on a married woman?"

Jacob shrugged again. "Yeah."

"But I don't understand? Does this mean that Vanessa had to leave her husband?" Bella felt completely bewildered.

"No." Jacob said quickly. "When it happened both I and Vanessa were horrified. Josiah wanted to beat the crap out of me and I would gladly have stood there and let him. None of us could understand what any of this meant. It seemed imprinting was playing another twisted game on us."

"So how did you resolve this? I mean are you and Vanessa friends? Do you feel romantic toward her at all like Sam did with Emily and Jared with Kim?" Bella ran a hand through her hair, shaking it out so it flowed around her shoulders.

Jacob smiled at her, it was the sunny grin she remembered. For the first time he looked like the boy she knew and loved. "No. I never felt any romantic interest in Vanessa at all and she didn't with me. So your first assumption is right, we are friends of sorts, but mainly I will be a mentor to her first born son."

"What?" Bella's eyes widened; her head spinning. "Jake you are really confusing the crap out of me."

Jacob's eyes softened as he touched her cheek tentatively. "You called me Jake."

Bella pulled back, she saw his expression darken. "Look don't read anything into this. Just carry on with your explanation."

"I thought you didn't want to know." Jacob challenged her.

"Just get on with it." Bella said impatiently.

Jacob crossed his legs at the ankles and made himself more comfortable as he began to reveal more. "Like I said, at first we were all confused. Everything was up in the air. I am supposed to be the future Alpha of the pack and procreate with my imprint. We sought advice from my father, but he was as stunned as the rest of us. So as a last resort we consulted the elders. They had no advice either. Their take on it was that Vanessa should divorce her new husband and fulfil her role as my imprint. You should have seen her reaction to that, Bells. I thought she was going to punch Old Quil in the face. She is fierce like Leah in that way."

"Good on her." Bella agreed, finally realizing she liked the sound of this Vanessa. "What happened next?"

"There was uproar for a while." Jacob continued. "Vanessa and I stated adamantly that we would never have a romantic relationship and that we were both in love with other people. Josiah was her soul mate and you are mine."

Bella bit down on her lip as she saw Jacob look at her longingly. She guessed he wanted her to say something to that, but she remained silent and just nodded at him to carry on with his story. He stared her out for a second before finally speaking again. "The elders had to concede to our wishes in the end. I found out from Sam that you had called off your wedding to the leech and were waiting for me to return. I wanted to come straight to you but I needed to go somewhere first. It was decided that I needed to carry out a vision quest to ask the spirits for some answers."

"Why wasn't I just told that?" Bella asked incredulously. "Why keep me in the dark?"

"I had no choice. The elders insisted on it. Because of the imprint going awry they didn't want anyone to know. I argued but I had too many against me. I have responsibilities, Bells. I have to follow certain rules and traditions. I will be Chief one day and one day so will Vanessa's son."

Bella gasped. "Huh? What does that mean? What about your son? Or Becca or Rachel's?"

Jacob took her hand and held it tightly. She was so absorbed in his story she didn't pull away. "I went on my vision quest. I was gone for months. It is a very personal experience and it takes time to connect with the spirits of the tribe. Sam kept an eye on my dad and you while I was gone, as he was still technically the Alpha, he was the only other one allowed to know about the imprint and where I had gone."

"That makes sense I suppose." Bella mused.

"To cut a long story short Bells. I will never father a son. I was the last male that will ever be born in the Black family tree. Rach and Becca will have daughters and so will we." Jacob blurted out.

"We?" Bella said weakly. "Jake there is no we."

Jacob gripped her hand tighter. "Bullshit."

Bella looked at their clasped hands. "If this is the case why has it taken nearly three years for you to contact me?"

"Because I didn't know where you had gone. I begged Charlie to tell me but he refused. Your father is a stubborn man. He was so pissed off at being kept in the dark about my return that he had a huge fight with Billy. They hardly spoke for months, my dad tried his best to reconcile and get him to reveal where you were, but he wouldn't." Jacob said in frustration. "I was going out of my mind. My dad said the only way was for us to tell Charlie the truth about everything. The council freaked when they heard this and put their foot down, but my dad ignored them in the end and revealed everything to Charlie two nights ago."

Bella felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "My dad knows?"

"Yes, everything. He was pissed beyond belief but he finally caved and told me where you were living. Once I had your address I left straight away and here I am." Jacob studied her carefully when she didn't say anything. Her face had gone paler then normal, making her brown eyes stand out more then usual. "Say something." He begged her.

"This is...this is a lot to...to take in." She stuttered. "I need time to...to think."

"I know." Jacob agreed. "Look you pack your things and we can head back tonight. I'll drop..."

Bella shook her head, pulling her hand out of his as she did so. "No. I am not going anywhere. My life is here. I have a job and a..."

"And a what?" Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"I have a boyfriend." Bella finally admitted.

Jacob's expression darkened. He tore his eyes from hers and stared off into the distance. Bella saw his arms begin to shake and she anxiously waited for him to regain control again. His jaw was clenched when he finally spoke. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Bella winced at the deep hurt which sounded in his voice. She refused to feel guilty however, for once none of this was her fault. Fate had kept them apart and to her that said everything. There were too many obstacles in the way, and she was done with the supernatural. She got up from the bench and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. Jacob glanced up at her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Bella said gently. "Matt's waiting for me. I'm sorry, Jake. I really am. I am sad that you had a wasted journey. Thank you for coming to find me and for telling me what really happened. I hope you can move on with your life now."

Jacob looked stunned. He got up and took hold of Bella's shoulders, shaking her a little in his frustration. "I know this is a shock but you are not running away from this, from us. We have been apart too long. I am not happy about this Matt guy but I understand. Tell him to get lost and.."

Bella didn't have time to answer as she heard her name being called. She turned her head and gasped as she saw Matt running over to her. He was glaring over at Jacob who had dropped his hands from her shoulders and was staring over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"No." She mumbled under her breath. She stepped away from Jacob but he caught her hand in his again.

"Get your hands off of her." Matt had reached them now and he pushed against Jacob's chest, but it was fruitless.

"Is this him?" Jacob asked Bella, ignoring Matt.

"Leave Jake." Bella said warningly.

"You heard her." Matt yelled as he tried to shove Jacob away from her again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jacob said warningly as Matt swung out at him.

"Matt don't." Bella screamed.

Matt stepped in front of her and hit out at Jacob again. Jacob blocked his punch and lashed out himself. His fist connected with Matt's jaw sending him sprawling to the ground. Bella cried out again as she knelt down next to Matt, who was groaning and holding his bloody jaw in his hand.

"Bells." Jacob reached out to her but she slapped his hand away. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard."

"Just leave." She hissed at him. "We are done here."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleeding Love **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for the insightful, awesome reviews. It seems opinion is divided on the way Jake has been acting. Anyways here is the next chapter. Nikki and Michaela :)**_

**Part Three**

Bella sat next to Matt on the hospital bed. He had been cleaned up by the nurse and they were waiting for the results of the x-rays on his jaw. A dark bruise covered one side of his face and his mouth was swollen where Jacob had hit him.

"I'm so sorry, Matt." Bella apologized for the hundredth time.

Matt placed a finger over her lips to quieten her. "It wasn't your fault." He said with difficulty. He was finding it hard to speak much due to the pain.

Bella took his hand and placed it on her cheek as she gave him a sad smile. "It kinda is. I should have come straight home so you weren't forced to look for me."

Matt brushed his fingers over her chilled skin. "Is he the Jacob you told me about when we first met? The one who got away."

A soft sigh escaped Bella's lips as she kissed the palm of his hand before placing it back on her cheek. "Yes."

"I see." Matt turned away for a moment, hiding his expression from her. "Why is he here now?"

Bella would never lie to Matt. She had been honest when they had first started dating and had told him a brief history of her troubled relationship with Jake, omitting the supernatural element of course. She told him that Jake had been the love of her life and she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to fully love another. But Matt had persuaded her otherwise. He asked her to give him a chance and slowly he had broken through her defenses to the point where he was certain that she was beginning to love him back. She hadn't said the words yet but he knew that she cared for him greatly. He watched as she mulled over what to say.

"Just be honest with me, Izzy. We have always been truthful with each other, no matter how difficult it is to hear at times." He tried to smile but pain shot through his jaw and he winced.

"Oh Matt." Bella shifted closer to him and laid a hand on the good side of his face. "Jake came back for me. He gave me a list of reasons why he hadn't been in touch, very plausible ones. He seems to think that I would drop everything to return with him, he has stated clearly he wants me back."

Matt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I thought it was something like that. What a jerk expecting you to just drop everything you have worked for? Did you tell him about me?"

"Yes, I was just on my way back to you when you showed up and this happened. And you are right, he was acting like a complete jerk, although he has been through a lot. He never meant to hit you."

Matt glanced at her again. "When I saw him touching you like that, I just lost it."

"Hush, this is not your fault. I brought it all on myself as usual. I should have been firmer with him." Bella said fiercely.

"I know you wanted some answers, Izzy." Matt frowned as he looked at her for a moment. "The question is how do you feel now that he is back here. You once told me he was the one."

Bella caressed his cheek gently. "My head is all over the place." She said honestly. "I really don't know what to think. But don't worry I am not going back with him."

Matt swallowed down the lump in his throat. What he was about to suggest was making him feel nauseous but he knew it was the right thing to do. If he was to have any kind of future with Izzy, she needed to sort through her ambivalent feelings regarding her ex. He had never told her but she sometimes spoke Jacob's name in her sleep. Sometimes she sounded sad when she said it, other times she must have been reliving a happy memory, at those times she would have a smile on her face as she breathed his name.

"Izzy you know how I feel about you. I love you." Matt said earnestly.

"Matt, I..."

He placed a finger over her lips again to stop her speaking. "Just listen. I want a future with you, Izzy. I can see us getting married and setting up home together properly. I know we've never talked about a future. It was obvious that you've been holding part of yourself back from me, and I know it has to do with unresolved issues with this other guy, so..." he took another deep breath before continuing. "I think you should go back home and stay with your dad for a couple of weeks. School ends in a weeks time anyway, you'll have plenty of holiday. While you're gone, see this Jacob if you have to, talk to him and see if anything can be salvaged between you. If not, then come back to me. If you still find that you love him then...I won't stand in your way. I love you enough to let you go."

Bella began to cry, she leaned against his chest and sobbed. "Oh Matt..."

He sighed softly as he gently rubbed the back of her head. His own heart was aching, the thought of her leaving him permanently was making him scared, but he also knew that keeping her by his side while she was still in love with another was no life at all.

* * *

Jacob was sitting in the crowded waiting room of the hospital when Bella finally emerged alone. He stood up and watched her warily as she wound her way through the throng of people. He could see she had been crying, the tracks of tears were still glistening on her cheeks. He hoped her boyfriend hadn't given her a hard time.

"Bells." He said cautiously when she finally reached him.

"Not here. Let's go outside." Bella didn't look at him as she led the way out of the huge double doors of the hospital. His heart felt heavy, fear of rejection making his stomach churn.

They strolled side by side along the side walk in contemplative silence. Bella had her arms crossed over chest and was refusing to look at him. He had only spoken once, just to ask how Matt was. She had said he seemed fine and that they were waiting on x-rays. He had apologized for hitting the guy too hard and she had just shrugged.

Jacob put his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he studied her covertly. He knew he had handled the situation all wrong. He had screwed everything up. He had been living in a state of desperation and high anxiety over the last few months. Responsibilities and the burden of his dad's increasing frailness had been dragging him down. The council were constantly on his back, he was swamped with both work and his new Alpha duties. The one thing keeping him going was seeing Bella again. When Charlie had finally caved in and told him Bella's address he had left immediately, excitement coursing through him at the thought of them both being together again. In his head as soon as they were reunited it would be like old times. He hadn't given a thought to the life she had built for herself here in Seattle, let alone factoring in a boyfriend; one she seemed to care for deeply.

"I'm sorry, Bells." Jacob apologized. "I've been acting like a caveman, expecting to come here and take you back with me. I was just so happy at the thought of seeing you again I completely screwed up. I never meant for any of this to happen, you have to believe that."

Bella finally glanced up at him. "I know that Jacob. I can't even imagine the pressure you have been under the last few years. Your burden was heavy enough what with your pack duties and caring for your dad too. I understand all of that, I really do. Now it must be doubly as hard. But you have to understand I have a life here. I am settled and actually most of the time I am happy. I'm not saying I don't think about you, or us. I will never forget what we had and what we shared together. But you suddenly coming crashing back into my life after three years of silence is not on. You can't expect me to give up everything I have worked for on a whim."

Jacob felt sick, she was rejecting him he could sense it. He really had no idea how much this Matt guy meant to her. For Bella to date anyone it would mean they had to have a piece of her heart. It hurt him that she may have moved on enough with this guy that she would never even consider leaving him. "Is this your way of telling me that there is no chance at all I can win you back?" He asked.

Bella was silent again as she trudged by his side, her eyes staring straight ahead. "You know Matt is such a great guy, Jacob. You have no idea. He loves me a lot and he is so selfless. Do you know what he just said to me?"

"No." Jacob replied hesitantly.

Bella stopped walking and turned to look up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "He told me that he loves me enough to let me go to you if that is what I really want. He is willing to stand aside for me, just so I can be happy."

Jacob gazed back at her, slight hope flaring in his eyes. "He sounds like a good guy." He said carefully.

"He is." Bella looked back at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to the floor. "He suggested I go home for a couple of weeks and think about how I feel and what I really want for my future."

"That sounds like a good suggestion." Jacob replied, being extra cautious now, he didn't want to make her back off again by pressurizing her like he had before.

Bella frowned as she started to walk again. "I work in a school. I have another week before the school holidays kick in here. I will return home then and stay with my dad for two weeks."

Jacob held his breath as she spoke.

"I will let you know when I arrive. Until then Jacob I want you to go home and leave me alone. Is that clear?" Bella stared him down.

He exhaled in relief as he gave her a small smile. "That sounds good. I promise to do as you ask." He agreed.

Bella nodded. "Okay then...see you in a week."

Jacob reached out and touched her shoulder. She wiped at her eyes and glanced up at him again. "Thank you for doing this, Bells." He said sincerely.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jacob." She warned him. "I have to get back to Matt. Goodbye for now."

"Bye Bells." Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he watched her head back into the hospital. Even though things hadn't turned out as he had expected he felt his heart lighten. Bella was prepared to at least see him and talk. It was his job now to prove to her how much he loved her and make her remember why she loved him back.

* * *

Luckily there was no serious damage to Matt's jaw. The x-rays came back clear and once he was stitched up she could take him home. She drove him back to her apartment and settled him in, making up some soft food so it would be easier for him to eat. She could feel his eyes watching her as she moved around her small kitchen. Every time she turned to look back at him he gave her a sad smile which just about broke her heart.

That night they lay side by side in bed facing each other. He asked Bella some questions about her past with Jacob and she answered them as honestly as she could. Even she had forgotten how deep her life had been entwined with Jacob's even from a young age. Matt had given her a wry smile when he had pointed out she had a thing for mechanics when she pointed out Jacob's hobby. That thought made her sad.

They fell asleep holding hands. Matt was still too sore to do anything else. Bella's dreams were filled with memories of her past.

* * *

It took Jacob a long while to drive back to La Push. There were a lot of hold ups; traffic jams and road works slowed his progress. It gave him time to think a few things through. He was full of regrets about the way he had handled things. He winced when he recalled how he had demanded that Bella come home and that she belonged to him. It still hurt when he thought of her with another man, but he had to concede that this Matt sounded like a good guy, and it must have cost him a lot to say that to Bella. Jacob knew he wouldn't have been so magnanimous in his position.

He now had a week to pull himself together and make sure that when Bella came back to stay that he could show her who he really was and not the ass she had dealt with in Seattle. He didn't drive straight home, instead he drove over to the Call house and parked his car outside. Embry must have heard him pull up as he came outside and stood on the doorstep, his eyes curious as he watched Jacob approach him.

"What's up?" He called out. "You look like you want to thump someone."

Jacob marched over to him and shoved Embry violently in the chest, making him stagger back against the house. He then pressed his arm against his chest and trapped him there.

"What the hell is your problem?" Embry yelled at him.

"You." Jacob snarled. "You better start talking bro and explain yourself otherwise I might forget that we were ever friends."

"Talk about what?" Embry demanded, his handsome face showing his confusion.

"I've just seen Bella." Jacob said succinctly, watching as understanding finally dawned in Embry's eyes.

_**A/N-uh oh! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleeding Love **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. We really appreciate it. Nikki and Michaela. :) **_

_**In other news it seems my other story Black Swan has been taken down. I have no idea why. I posted an update today and it has disappeared. I am scratching my head over this one because I didn't even know about it until I logged on to post this and read the PM's readers have sent me. I will try to find out what has happened and hopefully get it re-posted! Thanks for your patience. Nikki :/**_

**Part Four-Embry and Vanessa**

Embry stared Jacob down for a moment before shoving him back. Jacob glared right back at him as he staggered slightly before righting himself. "Well come on then Call, start talking."

"You can be such an asshole." Embry retorted, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. "What did you expect me to do? Let Bella pine for you forever while you play happy families with your new imprint."

"You were not supposed to know about Vanessa." Jacob roared. He pushed on Embry's chest again, making him stumble. "And it's not what you think."

"Really?" Embry looked at him in disbelief. "Quil heard his grandfather discussing you with the other elders. He told me that he knew you had imprinted. Why the big secrecy, huh? I asked Sam what was going on but he was all tight lipped as usual."

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" Jacob's fists were clenched at his sides as he tried to keep himself from hitting his former friend.

"Me?" Embry yelled back at him. "I'm the one who she turned to when you ran off like a spoilt brat. None of us knew where you were or what was going on. She was an absolute mess. Every day she would ring or come to see me to check if we had heard anything. It was heartbreaking to see Bella like that. Whatever happened between the two of you, it was cruel to keep her in the dark, and us too. I supported her when she called off the wedding to Cullen and I was there for all the months afterwards as I watched her wait for you to return."

Jacob stood there stunned as he watched Embry take deep heaving breaths. "I didn't have a choice." He said quietly. "I was on my way back to her but I had so much to sort out."

"Bullshit." Embry replied dismissively. "I couldn't watch her pine for you any longer. She deserved someone so much better. Someone who would look out for her properly and not run off when the going got tough. So when Quil told me what he had overheard I went and let her know that you had been in touch and that you obviously didn't want to see her. She was devastated. I never expected her to pack up her things and take off. I wanted to be there for her."

"Oh my god, so that's it." Jacob said incredulously. "You have a crush on her."

"Just get out of here, Jake." Embry turned his back on him and began to head back inside.

Jacob's anger kicked in again and he reached out, spinning Embry round and punching him in the face. Embry staggered back slightly before lashing out himself. Jacob winced as Embry's fist hit him in the jaw. He managed to block his pack brother's next shot before hitting out again. They began to fight, both evenly matched, neither one gaining ground on the other. They stayed in their human form as they wrestled in the dirt, both flinging insults at each other.

Embry's mother, Kay eventually ran out of the house, alerted by all the commotion. She was alarmed to see her son and his supposed best friend fighting. "Embry." She cried out.

Her screams made them both pull apart, breathing heavily. They each had their share of cuts and bruises as they glared at each other. "Go inside, mom." Embry demanded.

"No I will not." Kay got between them. "Why are you fighting? You are supposed to be friends."

"Mom." Embry said again. "Leave us to deal with this."

"Not if you are going to continue fighting." She replied stubbornly. She turned to Jacob. "Billy will be ashamed to know you have been fighting. You have been back five minutes and this happens."

"You don't know what has been going on." Jacob muttered. "It's your son's interference that has messed up my life."

"You did that all on your own." Embry said fiercely. "Where is Bella?"

"Why? So you can go riding down there and stake some sort of claim. Back off Embry. I mean it." Jacob warned him. "I'm going now but this is not over."

Embry began to march toward him again but Kay stopped him, placing a hand on her son's chest. "Leave it now. You both need to calm down."

"Where is Bella?" Embry called out again.

Jacob climbed into his car. Tiredness and bitterness consumed him. He felt betrayed by his best friend. "She's coming home next week. If I find you near her Em I won't be responsible for my actions."

Embry yelled out something but Jacob didn't hear. He switched on the engine and and floored the accelerator, driving off in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Billy dropped his carving tools in shock as heard his front door slam. He wheeled his chair out into the hall to see his son, arms shaking, marching toward his room. "Jake, what happened? Did it go badly with Bella?" He asked anxiously. He was worried about his son's state of mind, the pressure on him had been immense over the past months and he could see Jacob was struggling. The pack still did not know the full story behind Jacob's imprint with Vanessa and keeping all these secrets was taking its toll.

Jacob stopped walking and turned to face his dad. Billy gasped when he saw all the cuts and fading bruises on his skin. "What the hell happened down there?"

"This is Embry's handiwork." Jacob said bitterly.

"Embry?" Billy felt totally confused.

"Yeah, my so called best friend is the reason that Bells fled in the first place." Jacob replied.

Billy sighed heavily, already sensing more drama. "Come and sit down. You look washed out. I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me everything."

Jacob was about to protest until he saw the stern look on his father's face. He ran a hand through his tousled hair deciding it was best to get it all over with. He was feeling hungry anyway. He reluctantly followed Billy into the kitchen.

* * *

"You should have expected that, Jake. Bella was bound to have met someone else." Billy said cautiously as he gathered up the now empty plates.

"She wouldn't have gone in the first place if Embry hadn't interfered and I wasn't forced to keep all these secrets." Jacob's anger was beginning to boil over again. "I should have just gone to her and confessed everything when I first returned. She would have understood and kept it to herself."

"It's not as simple as that, Jake." Billy reminded him. "Although I understand your pain. I wanted to tell Charlie for years but I was bound by the ancient laws. I nearly lost his friendship over it, and as it is, things are still shaky between us."

"But why does it have to be this way?" Jacob demanded.

"In Bella's case you know why. The tribal council did not trust her after she agreed to marry a cold one. For you to have even wanted to take her as your own wife after imprinting on another was unacceptable to them. Your unusual imprint has thrown everything that we have held onto all these years upside down. It takes time to enforce change, it doesn't happen overnight." Billy felt tired. His diabetes was progressively getting worse but he didn't want Jacob to know how bad he was really feeling. He had enough to deal with already.

"I didn't need this complication with Embry. Bells has at least agreed to come back and try to work things out between us. I don't want him getting in the way." Jacob groaned. "What do I do now?"

"I can't help you there." Billy said sadly. "Deep down Embry must realise that he has no chance with Bella anyway. I think he is also feeling hurt that he was kept in the dark. The council were in the wrong to keep it from your brothers. But like I said, enforcing change takes time."

"I'm sick of secrets." Jacob closed his eyes for a moment, once again feeling overwhelmed by his responsibilities. He longed for Bella to be there with him now. Even during their early friendship she always managed to make him feel better about how his life had turned out, without her there he felt like he had been sinking. "I need her, dad." He admitted forlornly.

"I know, Jake. I know." Billy put a hand on his son's shoulder in solidarity.

* * *

Jacob was up early the next day. He drove over to the Makah reservation and went to see Vanessa. She was already at work, cleaning down the tables in the small café and getting ready to open up. She looked at him in concern when he showed up. Dark circles underscored his eyes and he seemed defeated. She made him sit at one of the tables and placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him. "Tell me what happened?"

As he had with Billy, Jacob told her how events had unfolded in Seattle. Vanessa sat quietly, not interrupting him while he spoke. When he finished his tale she patted his hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry it never turned out how you expected, but Bella was wise to put a little distance between you. At least you both know how you stand. Things will work out, you'll see." She said encouragingly.

Jacob smiled at her, feeling a little better about things now he had unloaded his worries. Vanessa smiled back at him, pulling her silky black hair into a ponytail and patting her slightly rounded stomach. She was three months pregnant with her second child. "How is the future Chief?" He asked her.

"Making me sick every morning." Vanessa whined playfully. "Poor Josiah has been so patient dealing with my moods."

Jacob grinned. "Well he should be used to it. How were you when you were carrying little Amy?"

"I was a lot worse actually." Vanessa confided. "So far this pregnancy has been a lot easier."

"Good. Has Josiah made any progress on finding any connection between our two families?" Jacob asked. Ever since the imprint had occurred and Josiah had found out that his wife was carrying the future Chief of the Quileute tribe because Jacob was meant to be the last male born into the Black family, he had become obsessed with finding out how their two families were linked.

"Not so far. It is taking a long time going through the old records." Vanessa picked up their empty cups and placed them on a tray.

"I wish I had the time to help him." Jacob said regretfully. "It feels odd knowing that I will father only daughters."

"You have enough on your plate already." Vanessa scolded him. "Anyway I think he is enjoying his research. Did you get to see your offspring during this vision quest?"

"No." Jacob gave her a wry smile. "And don't ask me any more because I am not allowed to discuss it."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Secrets, always secrets."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to hate that word." Jacob stood up and took the tray from her, carrying it over to the counter.

"I can't wait to meet this Bella of yours." Vanessa said suddenly. "Will you bring her to meet me?"

"Of course." Jacob agreed. "Although I'll give her a couple of days to settle in first."

"She must be a special person to have you so in love with her." Vanessa mused. "You always look so happy when you speak about her."

"Yeah, she is the one. I was scared when I first explained to her about our imprint, but she took the news in her stride. She told me she loved the way you stood up to the elders." Jacob raised his eyebrows at Vanessa.

She smiled as she threw a cloth at him and he caught it easily. "Make yourself useful and wash up those dirty plates."

"I didn't sign on for washing up duties." Jacob teased her.

"I'm doing this for Bella. The more domesticated you become, the more impressed she'll be." Vanessa replied.

Jacob laughed at her as he strolled over to the sink and began to wash up feeling much more relaxed now he had spoken about his fears.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. What did you think of Vanessa?**_


End file.
